A Rather Unexpected Result
by TalaDentro
Summary: AU Remus never met Harry. Believing all of the Potters to be dead, betrayed by a friend, he fled the Wizarding World. Sirius drags him back and something rather unexpected happens when he first lays eyes on his best friend's son. SLASH LEMON


**A/N: I have no idea where this came from… I was just rereading The Challenge of Being a Veela's Mate (which I highly recommend to one and all) when my plot bunny named Alex held a gun to my head and told me to start typing or else. This is a one-shot. If anything, this is really just to help me over the first-sex-scene hurdle. So please – if nothing else, take the time to tell me what I could do better on that. **

**This might have some humor in it – but is not intended as a parody. **

**Beta: Heh, heh...so apparently my niece is one of my subscribers... FirstLaugh-LastTears**

**Random Factoid: According to Microsoft word "Harry's" is not a word but "factoid" is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Yo poseo nothing. **

**Warnings: THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE – IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE THEN LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! Slash, AU, OOC, language, not much of a plot, SEX**

**Tala: Wait, sex? I can't write a sex scene! **

**Alex: You can and you fucking will or I'm going to blow your brains all over your shiny laptop.**

**Tala: Nooo you mustn't! Wait, you're MY plot bunny. If I die, don't you die too?**

**Alex: Shit! Fine, how about, if you don't type, I'm going to take away all of your chocolate and hide your candy money so you can't buy more?**

**Tala: O_O You wouldn't.**

**Alex: I so would. Now type woman type!**

When Remus first laid eyes on Harry James Potter, time itself came to a grinding halt.

He had never met the boy before. When Harry had been born, Remus had been on a mission for Dumbledore, deep undercover within a pack of rogue werewolves. Before he managed to get out, he had received word that all of the Potters were dead, betrayed to the Dark Lord by Sirius Black.

Devastated, he had fled from the Wizarding World, never to return. Sixteen years later, the traitor had tracked him down. Remus' first instincts had told him to rip the man to shreds. He had destroyed the pack and deserved death. Some small spark of their remembered friendship, however, had made him hesitate. Thus giving Sirius plenty of time to hog tie him, sit him down, and present him with a few well chosen Pensieve memories.

Shocked to discover that it had been Peter, not Sirius who had betrayed them, and that Harry was in fact, alive and well having just killed his parent's murderer; Remus had followed Sirius back to Hogwarts without a word in protest.

They had walked straight to Dumbledore's office where the boy was waiting for them. The closer they got, the more jumpy the wolf within Remus (named Moony) had become. A strange, alluring scent coming from the office in question kept getting stronger and stronger with every step they took. Remus hadn't recognized the sign. Now that he was standing before the boy, with nothing really to stop him from doing as he pleased, he regretted not paying better attention.

The boy was gorgeous. He resembled his father, with his black messy hair, but had his mother's bright green eyes. Something inside of him clicked into place, and the wolf gave a triumphant howl. He had finally found what he had been searching for.

Moony broke to the surface and tackled Harry, who gave a short yelp before hitting the floor, the air driven from his lungs. Sirius and Dumbledore sprang into action, shooting various curses at the werewolf. They rolled right off his back, not even tickling him. Moony gave Harry a toothy grin and slammed his mouth down on the younger man's.

There was a moment or two of stunned silence. When he finally pulled away, the wolf lifted his head and gave a long howl. "Mine." He said firmly. With another abrupt motion, he bent over the boy once more. Instead of kissing him however, this time he opened his jaw wide and bit down hard at the place where the slender neck met the equally thin shoulder. Harry screamed in pain, followed by a helpless moan.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said, turning quickly for the door. "Sirius, it's time for us to leave."

"What the fuck are you talking about? We have to get him off my godson! What the hell is he doing to him anyway!?"

"I'll explain everything in the hallway, I promise, now come on!"

With a hard shove, Dumbledore forced the other man out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him. Moony pulled back and gave the bite mark a long, slow lick. Harry moaned again, his body arching towards the much larger man sitting on top of him. With a feral grin, Moony went back to the boy's mouth and proceeded to snog the curl out of his hair.

(A/N: LEMON WARNING! ALL PRUDES BEWARE!)

His hands moved down the boy's lithe body, removing clothing as he went. His mouth followed his hands; kissing, licking, nipping at every inch of flesh he could find.

He could hear Remus in the back of his mind begging him to be gentle. He pushed down on the voice and focused on the now naked body sprawled out beneath him. He growled low in his throat. Harry quivered at the sound, only to let out a sharp gasp when the wolf took his hard length into his mouth. He thrust his hips up helplessly, his hands going down to tangle in the tawny locks.

Moony put two fingers to Harry's mouth and pushed them inside. He felt a soft tongue curl around them and groaned around the flesh in his mouth; Harry bucked his hips at the sensation. Moony smirked around the boy's cock and hummed. Harry went wild, his hands tightened their grip on his hair and he thrust up hard, emptying himself into the older man's mouth.

He used Harry's distraction to his advantage, pressing one of his fingers into the boy's entrance. He spent the next several minutes preparing him, enjoying the breathy sounds and moans that seemed to tear themselves from Harry's throat.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he tore open his robes, took hold of his penis, and pressed the head against Harry's tight entrance. Slowly, taking care not to hurt his mate, he thrust inside, burying himself to the hilt. Harry let out a high-pitched keening sound, his back arching, muscles tightening. Moony let out another long howl, satisfied. He was finally where he wanted, no _needed_ to be. He relaxed and relinquished control.

"Just relax, love. It'll feel a lot better soon." Remus mumbled quietly. He leaned forward, trying not to jar the boy too much, and kissed him, ever so gently on the lips. Harry relaxed slightly, pressing closer to the larger man. Harry gave a loud moan. Remus smiled against his mouth.

He pulled out and slammed back in, hard. Soon he had set up a steady rhythm of slow but powerful thrusts. Harry's nails wracked down his back, pressing down hard with each thrust. Remus groaned, loving the sensation. The desperate sounds Harry was making were beginning to drive him crazy. He snapped his hips a bit faster, picking up the pace and holding tight to Harry's hips.

Harry gave a soft mewl as his second orgasm ripped through him, his cum splattering over both men's bodies. Remus growled when he felt Harry's body tighten around him. He gave a few more hard thrusts, and spilled his seed into the now prone body of his mate. In the back of his mind, Moony gave a long, happy howl. The mating was complete. He belonged to _them_.

(A/N: LEMON SCENE END – THE PRUDES CAN COME BACK NOW!)

Remus woke up a little later to find himself still lying on top of (not to mention inside of) Harry Potter. He pulled out and slowly stood up, careful not to jostle the boy. He blushed slightly when he saw the state of his robes (already rather old and worn), now completely shredded and bearing some rather interesting stains. He cast a few cleansing and repairing charms on himself and his clothing. He glanced at Harry, blushed again, and performed the same spells on him.

Harry yawned and blinked his eyes open slowly. He sat up carefully, wincing a bit. He rubbed his backside while staring up at Remus. His eyes were blank, assessing. He smirked slightly at the blush that still stained the poor man's cheeks.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but, would you mind explaining what just happened?"

Remus cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to begin, but found himself unable to. What did one say to the underage boy one had just molested in his headmaster's office? He closed his mouth again and frowned down at the floor.

Harry sighed. "Let's start with something simple. Your name is Remus Lupin? Correct?"

"Um…Yes. How, how did you know?"

"Sirius mentioned that he would be bringing you by. Plus, I've seen you in some of the pictures of my parents. You were a lot younger, obviously, but you look pretty much the same. Just got more grey in your hair."

"Oh." Remus found that his once marvelous vocabulary, acquired from years of being a rather studious book worm, had abandoned him.

"I know that you're a werewolf." Harry said softly, as if trying not to startle the man.

Remus' eyes snapped up. They widened slightly with fear as they landed on Harry, who nodded reassuringly.

"I don't mind at all if that's what you're worried about. Not what you are, but who you are. Anyway, I'm assuming that your…condition had something to do with this right?"

Remus nodded, still staring at the boy, though this time, in wonder.

Harry waited a few moments, clearly waiting for Remus to continue. The older man swallowed and tried to get his thoughts back under control. "Um, yes. You see, all werewolves have a destined mate. Moony, my wolf," he explained when Harry shot him a questioning glance, "recognized you as mine, or rather, ours. He smelled you when we were coming up the stairs. And when he saw you, well, that just confirmed it you see. When a werewolf finds their mate the need to be with them is overpowering. He took control. The bite marks you as mine and it causes an aphrodisiac effect as a sort of safeguard because the wolf can become rather aggressive if his mate puts up any kind of struggle. Once he was inside you though, he was okay so I took over again, and well, that's what happened." Remus finished, rather lamely, dropping into a shy mumble.

"I see." Harry murmured quietly, still gazing at Remus, the calculating gleam still present in his emerald eyes. "How do you feel about this?"

"I, well," Remus stuttered, "It's a little weird. I mean, you are my best friend's son." He saw that Harry's eyes lowered a bit at this. "But, I'm so drawn to you that I just don't care. I think I love you a bit already and I'm just so, excited at the thought of getting to know you." The boy was staring up at him again, shock, amazement, and (could that possibly be…?) happiness all present in his gaze.

Remus strode over to where the boy was still sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. He reached down and lifted the rather light boy to his feet. Moony growled; the boy was too skinny. They would need to feed him, fatten him up a bit. He needed to be healthy in order to carry puppies. Remus blushed at the thought and pushed down on Moony who acquiesced with another grumble.

"I want to know, everything there is to know about you, Harry Potter. I know this is all happening really fast, but," He leaned forward so that there foreheads were pressed together. "I want you in my life."

He pulled back so that he could see the boy's face, and smiled. Harry was blushing, a small smile on his face. He reached out and took Remus' hands in his own. "Alright." He said softly.

Moony let out another happy howl. Remus' smile, if possible, widened. He pressed his mouth to Harry's in a searing, soul-binding kiss. The boy melted against him.

Just as they were getting into it the office doors slammed open. Sirius rushed in and threw his arms around the couple who hadn't had time to pull apart.

"I am so happy for you guys!" He sniffled loudly and blew his nose on Remus' robes. "When's the wedding?"

The End

**A/N: I used every possible clichéd way to describe sex in my sex scene even though I said I wouldn't. *sigh* Well, what did you think? It took me forever to write, so I really do want your input. Please press the pretty green review button. I really want to improve this. And now I'm going to go get some sleep because it's three am and I'm dead tired. *wavels***


End file.
